Jalousie
by Iron Mew
Summary: Greg est d'un naturel jaloux. Alors quand Nick emmène Archie sur le terrain à sa place, la situation tourne au vinaigre, surtout lorsque le blond se rend compte que la relation entre les deux se fortifie de jour en jour. Léger spoil de différents épisodes
1. Star Trek ? Non ! Cosmos 99 !

Alors, Salut à tous ! Ma première fiction ici soyez indulgents T_T

Pour la first j'ai décidé d'écrire sur notre charment couple tiré de CSI j'ai nommé Greg Sanders et Nick Stokes !

**Disclamer** : Personne n'est à moi, les personnages, lieux et décors appartiennent à Jerry Bruckheimer réalisateur de C.S.I (Crime Scene Investigation) et à la ville de Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.

**Rating** : Je met un M parce que je ferais sans doute un Lemon mais rien de bien méchant.

Je sais pas encore si je fais un one shot ou une longue, tout dépendra de mon inspiration du moment et de vos riview !

Note : Ce chapitre fait référence à un passage de l'épisode 13 de la saison 3, Balle Perdue (Random Acts of Violence en V.O) c'est à dire lorsque Greg demande à Nick pourquoi de dernier à choisit Archie comme coéquipier et non lui.)

Note 2 : Je vous dit pas de passer votre chemin si vous n'aimez le Yaoi, vous le savez !

Pour vous aider à mieux comprendre je vous met un petit résumé de l'enquête de Nick : Il est envoyé dans un centre informatique où le manager de l'équipe de nuit à été tué dans la salle des serveurs (qui contiennent les bases de données numériques) qui ne possède qu'une porte et aucune autre sortie vers l'extérieur, personne des trois membre de l'équipe de nuit n'a rien vu ni entendu. Nick fait donc appel à Archie pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

* * *

><p><span>Star Trek ? Non ! Cosmos 99 !<span>

Il y avait pensé toute sa nuit de travail. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, après tout ils sortaient quand même ensemble depuis 3 mois ce qui n'était pas rien, surtout à Las Vegas ! Alors pourquoi lui ? Il avait ressentit presque comme une trahison en voyant l'homme de sa vie, Nick, partir sur le terrain avec Archie. Non mais qu'est-ce que ce geek toujours scotché à un écran avait de plus que lui ? À dire vrai, Greg était d'un naturel jaloux et il voyait comme une forme de concurrence s'établir entre Archie et lui car, il fallait l'avouer, même difficilement, il n'était pas mal du tout. Même plutôt séduisant. D'un autre côté il était presque sur qu'il était hétéro...Quoi que...Après tout...Avaient-ils déjà parlé de fille ou même de sexe ensemble ? Pas que le blond s'en souvienne. Si ça se trouve il ne s'intéressait qu'à ses nombreux écrans...

Mais bon, sur ce point Greg n'avait rien à dire puisque le temps qu'il ne passait pas dans son labo ou dans les bras de Nick il l'occupait devant la télé ou une manette de jeu à la main, bon c'est vrai il lui arrivait de dormir, de temps en temps, de se laver et de manger, même si, en général, il se nourrissait en regardant ses séries préférées ou entre deux analyses. Justement, c'est ça qui l'effrayait : Si Nick pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui alors pourquoi ne s'intéresserait il pas à Archie ? D'un autre côté il devait s'efforcer de lui faire confiance, combien de fois lui avait il prouvé qu'il l'aimait ? Mais c'était dur, très dur.

Pour se changer les idées il se plongeais à fond dans le boulot, en écoutant de la musique, Marilyn Manson, après s'être assuré que Grissom n'était pas dans le bâtiment et ne risquait pas de l'enguirlander à cause de ses goût musicaux légèrement...Disons...Particuliers...

La nuit se passa tranquillement, suivie par le jour. Nick avait déposé quelques échantillons de la scène de crime à Greg puis était allé assister à l'autopsie sans que le scientifique n'ai eu le temps de lui parler. Il avait tout de même procédé aux analyses avec un léger pincement au cœur. Un peu plus tard dans la journée il avait vu Nick dans le couloir et s'était lancé, il l'avait hélé et s'était adossé à la porte du labo en lui lançant d'un ton plutôt froid :

"Faut qu'on parle."

"T'as réussit à identifier le morceau de plastique que je t'ai donné ?"

"Oui, c'est du plastique très courant, Polyéthylène Tere Phtalate PET, on s'en sert partout, des bandes magnétiques aux disquettes, en passant par les sac poubelles..."

"Ok, merci"

Avait répondu Nick, en commençant à poursuivre son chemin. Greg poursuivit :

"De rien, mais c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler."

"De quoi alors ?"

Répondit le Texan, légèrement intrigué tandis que Greg lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu sais, on sort ensemble depuis trois mois, on à noué une vraie relation, alors pourquoi c'est Archie que tu as emmené sur le terrain plutôt que moi ?"

À ses mots, Nick éclata de rire.

"C'était l'outil le plus adéquat pour ce genre de boulot, il faut comprendre le monde dans lequel tu enquête."

Greg hocha la tête et croisa les bras. Nick ce tourna vers Archie et lui cria :

"C'est dans quel épisode de Star Trek qu'il y à ce gars avec ce machin sur la tête et cette histoire de portail temps ?"

"Dans la première série, The Next Generation voyageurs ou Enterprise (désolée pour la retranscription, il parle vite j'ai pas tout compris), tu confond pas avec Cosmo 99 ?"

Greg soupira : "Bon. D'accord." Il secoua la tête et s'apprêta à retourner dans son labo. Nick lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui. "C'est toi que j'aime." Il le lâcha et retourna travailler. Le blond le regarda partir en souriant légèrement et se remit au boulot.

* * *

><p>Voilà, premier chapitre ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Un peu court peut être...Enfin bon, la suite sous peu, si vous pouviez me mettre une riview voir ce que vous en avez pensé ? Merci de me lire à pluuuus<p> 


	2. Tu le fais exprès ?

Bonjour à tous ! désolée pour le retard mais j'ai pas internet à l'interna. DIANTRE ! Mais du coup j'ai écrit le chapitre 2 et 3 d'un coup et le 4 est en cours de rédaction ! Donc voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Greg fulminait, pour plusieurs raisons, il était tout bonnement hors de lui. La première raison étant que ce foutu cheveu retrouvé sur le lieu du crime refusait de se faire analyser correctement. La deuxième était…Plus personnelle…En effet, en ce moment même, Nick était sur le terrain avec Archie. Encore. Le blond était donc furieux et cela se voyait : il envoyait perpétuellement balader les membres de l'équipe qui venaient lui demander des résultats divers et variés. C'est ainsi que Sara, qui était pourtant de bonne humeur et s'attendait à plaisanter avec le scientifique, s'était vue presque jetée dehors sans même un « bonjour ». La jeune femme ne lâcha pas prise et s'installa sur une des chaises du labo.<p>

« Quelque chose ne va pas comme vous voulez ? Vous vous êtes levé du mauvais pied peut être ? »

Demanda-t-elle à Greg qui avait le nez plongé dans ses analyses.

« Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas comme je veux. Et non je ne me suis pas levé du mauvais pied comme vous dite puisque je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours. »

Répondit-il froidement.

« Vous devriez prendre des congés et vous reposer… »

Soupira Sara en se levant.

« Ah ouais ? Et c'est vers qui que vous allez vous tourner pour analyser vos petits échantillons d'A.D.N ? Vers Hodges ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Lança sournoisement la jeune femme.

« Ben allez-y c'est par là-bas ! Et foutez-moi la paix. »

Répondit-il en grommelant la fin de sa phrase. Sara soupira et déposa ses indices sur la table.

« Vous me bipperez quand vous aurez analysé ça, si vous êtes calme. »

Elle quitta le labo à grand pas. Greg s'assit dans la chaise que Sara avait occupé quelques secondes auparavant. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se trouvait complètement idiot, mais c'était plus fort que lui comme d'habitude.

« Ça va mon amour ? »

Fit une vois derrière lui. Il sursauta et tourna sa chaise vers la dite voix. Il se trouva face à Nick qu'il regarda longuement avant de hausser les épaules et d'enfiler des gants en latex pour procéder aux tests de Sara.

« On va boire une bière avec Archie, tu veux venir ? »

Greg releva la tête, en serrant légèrement les poings. Il répondit d'un ton glacial :

« Non. J'ai du travail moi. »

Nick resta un instant interdit face au ton qu'avait employé son amant avant de reprendre :

« Tu as besoin d'une pause… »

« Ouais, il parait c'est ce que tout le monde dit. »

« Greg, regarde-moi. »

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui et s'exécuta.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Rien. »

« Alors dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal… »

Il s'avança pour caresser la joue du jeune homme mais ce dernier évita sa main, se leva d'un geste brusque, retira et jeta violemment les gants sur la table avant de lancer avec colère :

« Ce que tu as fait de mal ? Mais atterris bon sang ! »

Il quitta le laboratoire d'un pas rapide, courant presque, laissant Nick seul, choqué.

* * *

><p>Triste hein ? Désoléééééée T_T<p>

Review quand même ?


	3. Réconfort ?

ET voilà le troisième chapitre où on trouve du réconfort noir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Nick était désemparé, choqué et il se sentait horriblement triste…Il s'assit et posa sa tête entre ses mains.<p>

« Nick ? »

Il releva la tête pour regarder le nouveau venu.

« Oh…Salut Warrick… »

« Hey…ça va pas… ? »

« Ça se voit tant que ça… ? »

Warrick s'assit en face de son ami.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Je sais pas par où commencer… »

« C'est à cause de Greg ? »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de lui, c'est de ma faute… »

Le noir posa une main sur l'épaule de Nick.

« Mais encore ? »

« Et ben…Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup attention à lui en ce moment, tu sais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot avec cette enquête au centre informatique… »

« Mais ça c'est ton job, vous avez l'un comme l'autre, des horaires de dingues, vous le savez… »

Nick soupira.

« Oui mais le vrai problème c'est que j'avais besoin d'aide…Alors j'ai emmené Archie sur le terrain… »

Warrick haussa un sourcil.

« Et alors ? »

« Ben ça fait quelques semaines que Greg est survolté, être enfermés entre quatre murs au milieu des éprouvettes commence à sérieusement lui peser et il voulait absolument aller sur le terrain. »

« Oui mais Archie en connait un rayon sur les ordis, ce n'était pas un boulot pour Greg. »

Nick baissa les yeux.

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, mais du coup on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble Archie et moi et j'ai peur que Greg ne soit vraiment jaloux… »

Warrick éclata de rire et Nick lui mit un coup léger dans le bras.

« Excuses-moi, c'est juste qu'être jaloux d'Archie c'est ridicule il n'y a aucune raison… »

Il retrouva subitement son sérieux et poursuivit :

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Nick roula des yeux et esquissa un sourire.

« Bien sûr que c'est stupide, il est sympa et j'ai arrêté le meurtrier grâce à lui, ça s'arrête là. »

Warrick sourit.

« Et bien va le dire à Greg alors. Va chez lui et dis-lui que tu n'aimes que lui, offre lui des fleur ou un truc du genre, c'est à toi de rattraper le coup. »

Nick sourit à son tour.

« Merci Warrick »

Il sourit et se leva.

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui, au vestiaire. Il doit être sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui depuis. Il avait une mine affreuse, je pense que tu devrais le laisser se reposer un peu. Et en faire autant. »

Répondit-il en le regardant, une légère trace d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais le voir. Je voudrais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras sans arrêts, tu vois le genre ? »

Il rit légèrement, les joues rouges. Warrick joignit son rire à celui de son collègue et lui mit une tape amicale dans le dos en se levant.

« C'est toi qui vois, champion, bon courage. »

« Merci pour tout… »

« De rien, je retourne au boulot moi. Prend des congés c'est un ordre. A plus ! »

« Bon courage à toi, salut »

Il se leva et sourit à Warrick avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Grissom. Ce dernier était en train d'observer avec attention un insecte dans un vivarium posé sur son bureau.

« Grissom ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nick ? »

« Voilà, j'aimerais bien prendre mes deux jours de congés demain et après-demain. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, Greg à fait la même chose. »

Il sourit religieusement en joignant les mains sur son bureau et lança :

« Reposez-vous bien. »

« Merci bonne journée. »

Il sortit du bureau pour se rendre au vestiaire, se changer et déposer son badge et son arme de service avant de descendre chercher sa voiture pour aller chez Greg.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Une riview pour fêter ça ?<p> 


	4. Retrouvailles

**Et bonjour !**

Et voilà avec beaucoup de retard mon quatrième chapitre.

Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, je m'incline à plat ventre devant vous.

Le fait est que j'avais plus vraiment la motivation, même si le chapitre était bien écrit sur mon cahier vert ! Normalement il était plus long que ça, mais ça aurait fait trop long par rapport aux autres donc je l'ai coupé. Vous aurez donc le lemon dans le chapitre suivant !

*évite les tomates* Mais non ! c'est pour votre bien ! Allez bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles<strong>

Greg soupira, il s'était tapé tous les feux rouges du labo jusqu'à son appartement, sans parler des embouteillages et de la petite vieille qui le précédait dans la file de voitures qui roulait lentement sous un soleil de plomb. Il pensait enfin la délivrance arrivée quand il sortit de sa voiture...C'était sans compter l'ascenseur en panne. Et hop, neuf étages à monter à pied. Génial. Le blond soupira et entama sa lente ascension avec l'envie de s'arrêter et de dormir sur place ou, encore mieux, de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais il gravit bravement les escaliers infernaux et atteignit enfin la porte de son domicile. Il chercha une dizaine de minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, ses clés dans la poche droite de son jean avant de se souvenir qu'il les avait rangées à la hâte dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa veste.

Il les récupéra avec soulagement et ouvrit enfin l'avant dernière porte qui le séparait de son lit. Il soupira en s'appuyant contre le battant à peine refermée. Il regarda autour de lui. L'appartement était entonnement bien rangé, mais d'un autre côté ça faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas venu mettre le bordel et il avait profité de son denier jour de repos pour faire le ménage (Armé d'une grue et d'une benne à ordure format maxi-geant) Bon il y avait quand même quelques boites de nourriture japonaise ainsi que des cartons a pizza sur la table basse...Et tout autour...Et quelques fringues sur le chemin entre le vestibule et la salle de bain et entre cette dernière et sa chambre mais dans l'ensemble c'était correct...Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et il commença à se déshabiller pour aller prendre une douche glacée vu la température ambiante : 95°F (environ 35°C). Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, il se sécha et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher dans la même tenue quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il roula des yeux et enfila le premier boxer à sa disposition, le rose fluo à étoiles. Peut importe, même s'il s'agit de sa vieille voisine de palier. Il ouvrit donc la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Nick qui rougit en voyant son amant habillé de la sorte. Il observa son corps de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur le boxer, s'imaginant ce qui se trouvait en dessous, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Greg ne brise le silence : « Tu vas me mater encore longtemps ou t'es pas là pour ça ? ». Nick sursauta et reporta son attention sur les yeux de Greg. « Je...J'étais venu m'excuser... »

« Ah. Tu as enfin compris ou c'est juste que tu veux que je te pardonne juste pour me sauter ? »

« Greg...Tu...Ne parle pas sérieusement pas vrai...? »

Le blond le regarda longuement et soupira.

« J'espère que non, mon cœur...Oh, prend moi dans tes bras. »

Nick entra dans l'appartement en fermant la porte. Il serra Greg dans ses bras.

« Pardonne moi mon amour... »

« Oui...Je dois m'excuser moi aussi...Je...Suis pas très bien en ce moment... »

Le brun prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

« Tu es cerné jusqu'aux genoux et tu n'as pas dormis depuis un bon moment...C'est pas étonnant... »

Le blond le regarda. « Tu me jures que tu seras encore là a mon réveil...? » Murmura t-il.

Nick rit doucement.

« Si tu m'y autorise je ferait bien un somme moi aussi... »

Greg sourit et embrassa son amant.

« Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Et bien...Tu es vraiment fatigué...Et j'ai besoin de sommeil aussi...Mais si tu as quelque chose d'autre à me proposer...Je pourrais éventuellement être tenté... »

« Hum...Bonne nouvelle »

Le blond se mit a rire et retira la veste de Nick ainsi que son haut qui allèrent rejoindre le reste des vêtements de Greg au sol.

« Dommage, c'était presque rangé »

« Si tu veux tu peux faire le ménage pendant que, moi, j'irais me coucher »

« Mmh...J'espère que tu as quelque chose de plus excitant au programme... »

Greg haussa les sourcils et prit Nick par les passant de son pantalon pour le tirer vers sa chambre. Une fois à destination, il l'allongea sur le lit et se glissa à califourchon au dessus de lui. Nick passa les mains dans son dos et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionement.

« Trésor...? » Murmura Nick

« Hum...Oui ? »

« Je t'aime... »

« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

* * *

><p>Un peu de cute pour la route *-*<p> 


	5. Un parfait Amour

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Nouveau chapitre plutôt croustillant ! A vous de voir...

**/!\ WARNING /!\** Lemon dans ce chapitre ! Même si c'est pas trop méchant, en fait je suis pas très douée donc à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Au fait, je vais poster une nouvelle fic su Harry Potter (je l'ai retrouvée dans un coin sombre du fond de ma chambre et je l'aime beaucoup donc pourquoi ne pas vous la faire découvrir !) avec comme couple principal Lucius et Severus et Harry Draco en secondaire, elle sera sans doute classée M mais je vous en dirais plus quand je l'aurais postée !

Sur ce, replongeons nous dans le monde de CSI !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Un parfait Amour<span>**

Greg lança un regard ardant à son amant et murmura dans un souffle :

« Fais moi l'amour... »

Nick sourit et prit le blond par les hanches pour l'allonger sur le lit et se mettre au dessus de lui afin de déposer de tendres baisers au creux de son cou puis sur son épaule avant de remonter jusque sa mâchoire et le lobe de son oreille qu'il suça doucement avant de murmurer :

« Tu es sûr que tu veux ? Tu n'es pas trop crevé ? »

Le blond rit doucement.

« Je devrais survivre...Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Nick sourit et embrassa le torse de Greg qui ferma les yeux, laissant échapper doux soupir de plaisir. Les mains de Nick glissèrent lentement le long du ventre de son amant et s'arrêtèrent à la limite de son boxer.

« C'est quoi cette horreur ? »

« Horreur toi même ! J'étais déprimé d'abord ! »

Il rit et glissa une main entre le tissus et la peau de Greg. Ses doigts se posèrent lentement sur son sexe tandis que sa langue jouait avec ses tétons. Greg entrouvrit la bouche et gémit doucement en passant la main dans les cheveux de Nick qui entreprit de baisser son boxer et de prendre son sexe à pleine main, imprimant ainsi un mouvement de va-et-vient en continuant de passer des coups de langue sur son torse, accentuant ses caresses et les gémissements de son amant qui sourit. Le brun se redressa et embrassa langoureusement le blond en fouillant d'une main dans la table de chevet. Pour en sortir un flacon de lubrifiant. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas trouver quelque chose.

« Mon cœur...Tu n'as plus de préservatifs...? »

Greg hocha négativement la tête avec un grand sourire en montrant une feuille posée sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est...? »

« Les résultats des test que nous avons fait...Que j'ai bien envie de photocopier en format A3 et d'accrocher sur mon mur. »

Nick haussa les sourcils et prit la feuille pour la lire. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage et il embrassa Greg.

« Mais c'est génial ! Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

« Euh...Pas longtemps...Une semaine... »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Parce que tu ne m'as pas touché depuis. Et parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot...J'avais la tête ailleurs... »

Greg caressa la joue de Nick.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Il l'embrassa doucement.

« C'est rien, j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles mais c'est pas grave... »

Le brun caressa les cheveux et embrassa le torse de son amant.

« Si on arrêtait de parler de ça et que nous continuions ce que nous avons commencé ? Hum ? »

Reprit ce dernier en glissant une main dans le pantalon de Nick.

« Ce programme me convient parfaitement ! »

Greg sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Je t'aime. Et en plus je suis bien plus beau que lui ! » Fit il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Arrête avec ça, évidemment que tu es plus beau que lui...Tu es plus beau que quiconque mon amour... »

« Hum...ça j'en suis pas persuadé... »

Il brun rit doucement et embrassa la torse de Greg en relevant ses jambes, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il s'empara du lubrifiant et se mit à préparer son amant à le recevoir. Greg gémit doucement, caressant le dos et les fesses de Nick qui embrassait son cou en retirant ses doigts de son fondement.

« Prêt mon cœur ? » Murmura l'agent du L.V.P.D (à mon avis c'est Las Vegas Police Departement mais à vérifier, vous savez c'est ce qu'ils ont d'écrit sur leur veste)

« À toi de me le dire » Répondit l'intéressé. « Après tout c'est toi qui t'en es occupé »

Nick sourit et se cala entre les jambes de Greg qui les écarta par instinct et présenta son sexe devant son intimité avant de le pénétrer avec lenteur. Greg grimaça légèrement en sentant ses chaires s'écarter pour laisser la place à la virilité de Nick, mais il ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque cette dernière vint buter contre sa prostate, envoyant une onde de plaisir pur dans tout son corps. Il sentit un frisson suivre sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et agrippa les épaules de Nick pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec un mélange de fougue et de passion. Nick commença ses mouvements de hanches, la bouche soudée à celle de Greg. Un léger gémissement passa la frontière de ses lèvres pour venir mourir entre celles du blond qui cambra les reins et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pendant que ce dernier accélérait ses mouvements, délaissant les lèvre de Greg pour venir mordiller son cou, y laissant un magnifique suçon, le faisant soupirer.

« Je t'aime.. » Murmura t-il au creux de son oreille avant d'accélérer encore.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Greg pour se répandre entre eux en un cris de plaisir non dissimulé. Nick, sentant son amant se resserrer autour de lui sous le coup de l'orgasme, ne teint guère plus de temps et se libéra en lui. Il l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime mon ange... »

« Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais ? »

Nick se retira et l'embrassa à nouveau. Greg sourit et se blottit dans les bras de Nick qui s'allongeait à côté de lui. Il ne mit guère plus de cinq minutes pour s'endormir sous le regard bienveillant de son amant qui ne tarda pas à faire de même.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ?<p>

J'ai essayer de corriger un peu mais c'est sans doute pas parfait

Je m'excuse platement (à genoux) parce que je sais que c'est désagréable de lire une fic bourrée de fautes T_T


	6. Devenir du Matin

Bonjour à toutes et à tous

Alors voilà je suis Je sais j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de retard a poster ce chapitre, j'avais perdu la motivation et j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire.

J'ai surtout eu une grosse perte d'inspiration, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions dans vos riview ! A bientôt \o/

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Devenir du matin.<span>

Lorsque Nick ouvrit les yeux au matin, Greg dormait encore profondément entre ses bras, le visage contre son torse, une main posée sur sa hanche. Il sourit, attendrit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, qui ne l'était guère plus que lorsque leur propriétaire les coiffait. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce côté déjanté qui avait toujours plu au brun ? Et n'était-ce pas cela qui faisait le charme du blond ? Nick embrassa le front de son amant, il était partagé : d'un côté il avait envie de se lever, il faisait chaud et une douche ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, mais de l'autre il ne voulait surtout pas déranger son ange qui reprenait peur à peu des couleurs, ses cernes s'étant un peu estompés. Il resta donc contre lui et finit par se rendormir.

Il se réveilla pleinement deux heures plus tard et il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir. Il se sentait en pleine forme. Si bien qu'il se leva, veillant à ne pas éveiller son amant toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil, la respiration calme. Il était si beau ainsi…Nick secoua la tête. S'il continuait à contempler son ange de la sorte jamais il ne parviendrait à bouger de la journée et c'était quelqu'un d'actif. Il sourit en regardant Greg une dernière fois et fila dans la salle de bain ou il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se glissa sous l'eau qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules lui arrachant un frisson. Il aimait prendre des douche froides mais le contraste entre l'eau et la température ambiante était presque insoutenable aussi du-t-il s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour s'immerger entièrement. Il commençait à se laver quand il sentit des bras fins passer autour de sa taille.

« Bon sang c'est glacé… » Grommela Greg en ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude, rendant la cascade de la douche légèrement tiède. Nick se tourna, sourit et prit son amant dans ses bras.

« Bonjour toi. Bien dormis ? »

« Comme un loir ! Ca va beaucoup mieux.»

Le brun embrassa tendrement le blond qui colla leurs bassins.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi je dors toujours bien quand je t'ai dans mes bras. »

« C'est une bonne technique de drague ça ! Je note ! »

Il fit mine de noter avec son doigt sur sa main.

« Pour la ressortir à ta prochaine conquête ? » Lança Nick en plaisantant, avec une note d'amertume.

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir une prochaine conquête chéri »

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents avant de commencer à se laver, bien vite aidé par les mains quelque peu baladeuses de son amant qui, en embrassant son cou, les laissaient glisser sur ses reins, étalant je gel douche avec dextérité. Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à se laver mutuellement, leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre, puis à peu près le même temps pour se rincer. Ils sortirent de la douche et furent bientôt accablés par la chaleur ambiante. Greg soupira en se séchant.

« Vive le Nevada ! » Lança-t-il, feignant l'enthousiasme, faisant rire son compagnon qui passa doucement les bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser au creux de son cou qui le fit frissonner.

« Oui mais y'a quand même des avantages à être ici plutôt qu'ailleurs… »

« Quel genre d'avantage ? »

« Et bien…Ici il y a toi et ça vaut toutes les canicules du monde… »

Greg sourit en se laissant aller dans les bras de Nick.

« T'es vraiment romantique ce matin… »

« Tu sais j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre, mon amour… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire pardonner. »

Nick embrassa tendrement Greg en caressant doucement ses hanches. Le blond répondait au baiser lorsque son ventre se mit à gargouiller plutôt bruyamment. Il recula légèrement, un sourire gêné scotché aux lèvres.

« Aller viens, on va prendre un petit déjeuner au restau, je t'invite. »

Lança le brun en s'habillant. Greg hocha la tête et s'habilla à son tour après avoir allumé la chaine hi-fi et lancé un des albums de Manson. Nick le regarda en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Bien sûr il connaissait les goûts musicaux particuliers de son amant mais dans certaines circonstances cela pouvait paraitre étrange.


End file.
